fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, sometimes shortened to DK, is the name of a large ape from the Mario Bros. Series that lives on Donkey Kong Island. Although he debuted in that series, he eventually got his own series, and quickly became a major character in them. He usually has to battle the Kremling Krew and their leader, King K. Rool, with help from Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and the rest of his friends. Donkey Kong sometimes appears in the Mario Bros. Series, and has even made an appearance in the Yoshi Series. This Donkey Kong is just an adult version of Donkey Kong Jr and the original Donkey Kong is in fact a young Cranky Kong. One of Donkey Kong Jr.'s sons, Donkey Kong III or Krengle Kong, could be the next Donkey Kong. Continent Donkey Kong is the main character of the game Donkey Kong Continent. In ths game he is one of the two Kongs who can use the Bammer, and he has one of the best abilities in the game: Strong Kong. He is also the only character in the game that can use Great Girders. He can use team attacks with Diddy and Lanky. Time Traveling Donkey Kong is two of the main characters in The Original Donkey Kong. Both his present self, and Donkey Kong Jr., are playable characters. In this game, he must rescue Cranky Kong from himself, and stop Jumpman from defeating the past DK, as well as the future one. On the DS Donkey Kong is set to appear as the main character of the Nintendo DS game Dual DK. Lego Kong DK appears in Lego Donkey Kong as the main character. He is playable in every level of the first world, and many of the second and third world's levels. He has average speed and average attack, and can use Vine Climb. DK Plays Sports DK has taken part in several sports games. He is a power player in Super Nintendo Strikers, and a powerful player in Nintendo All-Star Football. He is also a character in Super Mario Wave Rider and Mario Strikers Skirmish. He also appears in Mario Hoops Clash. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World it has been confirmed that Donkey Kong will be the Final boss for Story Mode on Amateur. If he is Defeated You unlock Donkey Kong as well as other Features. Time to Party! A character in Mario Party Star Power. He has his own mini-game called Banana Slide. His color is brown and his logo is his trademark DK. Mario & Luigi: Parallel Worlds Donkey Kong appears as a Boss and after he is defeated, Mario learns the Clone Bros Move: Luigi Barrel Blast. He is the Second Boss in the game. Donkey Kong Knockout Donkey Kong appears in the Wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout. He is one of the three starting Kong characters. He is a strong character with average speed. His special move is to use the crystal coconuts to grow twice in size doubling his strength and speed. Back to the racecourse Donkey Kong appeared as a playable character in the Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. He is under the Kong category of the playable characters. NRL Captain Donkey Kong is the captain of the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is dispersed, with characters specializing in everything and he has the ability to throw barrels for an extended tackle. Pikachu's Final Destiny Donkey Kong is one of the victims shot by Mewtwo's Soul Stars, controlled by Mewtwo. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Donkey Kong appears as a guide in the game, showing Pikachu how to clear a level that he failed three times. Singalong Superstar! Donkey Kong appears in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He first appears in Mario Singalong Superstar!, then in a full country attire Mario Singalong Country!, subsequently as a member of the boys team in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls!, appearing again in Mario Singalong Disney! where he becomes friends with Goofy and he appeared in Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! Gallery Image:Donkey_Kong.jpg Image:DKKong.jpg Image:DonkeyKong64.jpg Image:Donkey_kong1.jpg Image:DKT.png Image:Dkslugguh.png Image:DKMP8.png Image:NewDK.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Allies Category: Bosses Category: Villains Category: Enemies Category: Final Bosses Category: Kongs Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters